OBJECTIVES: 1. A continuation of the 16:3 yields 18:3 investigations, in particular the specificity of the reaction and the role of CoA in the system. 2. Further efforts to purify steraryl-ACP desaturase in order to identify the pigment necessary for the activation of molecular oxygen. 3. Further studies to elucidate the regulation of plant accetyl-CoA carboxylase. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shine, W.E. Mancha, M., Stumpf, P.K. Fat metabolism in higher plants. LXX. Differential incorporation of acyl-CoAs and acyl-ACPs into plant microsomal lipids. Arch. Biochem. Biophys., in press (1975). Nielsen, N.C., Stumpf, P.K. Activation of wheat germ acetyl CoA carboxylase by potassium and rubidium. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., in press (1976).